elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalmor (Skyrim)
]] The Thalmor, as of the 4th era, are the ruling government of the Aldmeri Dominion. As explained by Delphine, the Thalmor are Elven Supremacists who seek to end the Empire and the worshipping of Talos. They were the group of warriors that closed the Oblivion Gates in the elven lands. Background Thalmor was the name of the provisional government set up by the Bosmer and the Altmer during the Aldmeri Dominion. Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition/Aldmeri Dominion They are agents of the Aldmeri Dominion who investigate and stop any worship of Talos in the Empire. It is commonly believed that the Thalmor would have destroyed the Empire of Tamriel if not for the White-Gold Concordat, which included the removal of Talos from the Pantheon of Gods. The Thalmor claim to be the saviors of Mer, during the Oblivion Crisis. The Thalmor claim they closed the Gates of Oblivion in the Elven lands much like the Champion of Cyrodiil did at Kvatch and Bruma. It was ultimately the sacrifice of Martin Septim that ended the Oblivion Crisis, saving all of Tamriel, including the Elves. Their supremacist ideals likely caused them to consider themselves the Mer saviors, refusing to believe that it was a man who saved them. Skyrim The Thalmor are still in operation and in charge of Northwatch Keep. An advisor named Ancano was sent to The College of Winterhold to oversee its studies. (Mages Guild questline) During his stay, Ancano attempts to absorb the power of the Eye of Magnus, killing the Arch-Mage in the process. The Dragonborn, armed with the Staff of Magnus, must end the endeavor. - Note: When the Dragonborn starts to seek Esbern in the Ratways (near the entrance to the Thieves Guild), two Thalmor Soldiers and a Thalmor Mage are encountered. They are hunting for Esbern and will be hostile to the Dragonborn. There is a quest given to you by a Thalmor Justiciar in Understone Keep, Markarth's Keep, where he asks you to find evidence of Talos worship in Ogmund's house. Interaction The Thalmor agents are active throughout Skyrim and can be encountered in several ways. Initially, the Thalmor are non-hostile to the player and will only attack when provoked. Although, provocation can simply be admitting the player worships Talos. Thalmor patrols can be encountered along most of Skyrim's major roadways and usually consist of one Justiciar and three bodyguards. Sometimes, they will have a prisoner with them to interrogate at the Embassy. The prisoner can be freed by interacting with him and giving him weapons. After attacking a patrol, the Thalmor will send another group of Thalmor agents to kill the player. After looting the dead Justiciar, you may find a note that calls for the death of your character on sight. Thalmor locations *Thalmor Embassy *Northwatch Keep *Understone Keep *College of Winterhold *The Ratway *Randomly encountered at Shrine of Meridia *Randomly spawn throughout the world Please help us expand this part! Thalmor Classes *Thalmor Archer *Thalmor Guardian *Thalmor Justiciar *Thalmor Soldier *Thalmor Spellsword *Thalmor Warrior *Thalmor Wizard References Category:Lore Category:Occupations Category:Government figures Category:Thalmor